Wanna be my friend ?
by CrisanaFiction
Summary: Hinata n'a jamais eu d'amis à l'école, jusqu'au jour où un énergumène débarque dans sa classe. Loin de se faire aimer lui aussi, le jeune homme va directement se lier d'amitié à la Hyûga de façon... étrange.


**" Dites moi comment il est mort.**

 **\- Je vais vous raconter comment il a vécu. "**

Si l'on devait parler de moi, on dirait sûrement que je suis faible. Faible physiquement. Faible de répartie. Faible d'esprit. Je n'ai jamais su me défendre. Je ne sais pas ce que signifie le mot répliquer. Enfin... bien sûr je connais sa définition, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je n'ai jamais pratiqué ce mot de ma vie. Pour moi, c'était un mot que je connaissais théoriquement parlant.

J'étais la risée de l'école, du collège, du lycée. J'étais la fille détestée, insultée. On ne m'aimait pas, je n'avais jamais su pourquoi. Peut être était-ce dû à cette différence... J'étais très timide, introvertie et distante avec les gens. Je ne voulais pas m'accommoder de ces personnes qui sans cesse jouaient les amis et derrière vous détruisaient. Je les voyais se pavaner comme des rois, rédiger leur lois comme des dictateurs, diriger leur Cour comme des tyrans de basse catégorie. Je les regardais évoluer en espérant ne jamais m'abaisser à être aussi cruelle qu'eux. Ils faisaient pour moi, partie d'un monde où je n'avais pas ma place.

Mais personne ne reste à l'abris des "méchants". Ils ne le font pas exprès, c'est dans leur nature, je pense. C'était leur façon à eux de se protéger des autres. Rabaisser le plus faible pour s'autoproclamer "le plus fort", "celui qui ne faut surtout pas défier". Tout le monde connaissait la souffrance d'être l'opprimé, la tête à faire tomber. On a tous connu un jour la honte d'être affiché devant tous ses camarades, ou de perdre un combat animé par les cris de la classe. Tout allait si rapidement... Parfois, une parole déplacée suffisait pour attirer les problèmes.

Et un jour, je suis tombée de ma tour de glace. Un jour... où j'ai fais une rencontre.

" Salut ! Je m'appelle Suigetsu Hôzuki ! J'arrive tout droit de Kiri, j'ai 18 ans. Alors, qui veut bien me laisser une petite place ? "

C'était avec un naturel déconcertant que le "nouveau" de la classe, s'était présenté. Mais ici, comme partout ailleurs, cela ne suffisait pas pour se faire intégrer, et c'est donc sur un même naturel que toute la classe le regarda comme s'il venait d'une autre planète, tout en le jaugeant d'un air supérieur. Dans leur prunelles se lisait le mépris. Comment osait-il faire le plaisantin avec des gens comme eux ?

" Hm hm, Suigetsu, vas t'asseoir à côté d'Hinata, au fond de la classe. Fit le professeur face au silence de ses élèves. "

Le garçon haussa des épaules, hocha de la tête, et avec un sourire en coin accompagné de sa démarche nonchalante, il passa dans les allés en adressant des signes de tête à tous ses camardes. Enfin assit à la place désignée, il se tourna vers la dénommée Hinata. Brune aux yeux d'un gris si pâle qu'on aurait pu les croire blancs, elle était d'une pâleur inhabituelle. Au premier coup d'oeil, il l'avait trouvé magnifique. Elle semblait studieuse et polie. Elle l'avait salué en le gratifiant d'un petit sourire crispé, sûrement était-elle timide, et elle avait reprit le cours de ses notes, comme s'il n'avait jamais perturbé son petit train-train quotidien en posant son postérieur à ses côtés. Hinata avait les cheveux longs et bruns, souples, soyeux, et d'une raideur à faire pâlir de honte les règles d'école. Elle les avait attaché en une natte simple pour ne pas devoir les mettre derrière son oreille. Elle possédait une frange qui cachait habilement son regard toujours maquillé discrètement d'un léger gris pailleté et d'un coup de mascara qui allongeait ses longs cils. De la jeune fille émanait une douceur assez attrayante et une tendresse insoupçonnée. Elle était fascinante. Il voulait la connaître, lui qui était sans aucun doute son opposé.

" T'es vachement jolie, bordel. Lâcha-t-il d'une voix désinvolte. "

Le professeur laissa tomber sa craie par terre sous la surprise, tandis que tous les élèves présents dans la salle se tournaient vers leur table, les yeux ronds.

Suigetsu était l'antipode de ce que j'étais. Il avait les cheveux presque blancs et les yeux d'un bleu hypnotisant. Sa peau était blanche, mais c'était son sourire que je préférais. Il avait un sourire spécial. Ses dents étaient pointues et suscitaient une certaine peur au début, mais il dégageait une aura si naturelle et si... spontané. Ce premier jour où il m'avait adressé la parole devant la classe, avait marqué une succession de jours où je n'avais pu m'empêcher de vouloir apprendre à le connaître, encore et toujours plus.

" Hé Hinata ! Attends moi ! Hinata ! Hurlait-il dans la cour, sans se préoccuper des regards courroucés qui suivaient sa personne. "

Hinata avait les joues rouges tant la gêne s'insufflait dans ses membres. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre son prénom dans la bouche d'un garçon, encore moins au lycée. Elle n'avait pas d'amis, pas d'attaches, elle n'avait qu'elle-même. Enfermée dans sa solitude comme une épave gardée précieusement dans son garage, ou comme une perle dans son huître, elle avançait toujours seule de peur de ne pas être acceptée ou d'être victime des racontards de ceux qu'elle nommerait "amis".

Elle s'arrêta, serrant de ses doigts fins la lanière de son sac avec stress, puis elle se tourna vers le garçon qui avait commencé à courir pour la rejoindre. Essoufflé, il posa un instant ses mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre une respiration normale, puis il s'était relevé, armé de son sourire le plus enthousiaste.

" Tu fais quelque chose après les cours ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

\- Non... je... je rentre toujours après les... les-

\- Génial ! la coupa-t-il. Faut que je te montre quelque chose ! chantonna-t-il tout en lui adressant un clin d'oeil qu'il voulu discret. "

De nouveau à faire la concurrence avec le rouge des tomates, Hinata avait acquiescé silencieusement et lui avait rendu son sourire plus timidement. Pas gêné pour un sous, Suigetsu avait passé un bras sur les frêles épaules de la belle brune, pour l'accompagner à leur salle de classe. Elle s'était faite toute petite tout en resserrant sa prise sur sa lanière. Ses dents mordaient ses lèvres et ses yeux restaient vissés sur le sol.

Sans l'avoir cherché, sans l'avoir voulu ni souhaité, j'avais réussi à me faire un ami. Un ami certes très atypique, mais unique en son genre. Il était le seul à me faire rire et sourire. Il était le seul à pouvoir me prendre dans ses bras bien qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Il était le seul à réussir à me rassurer. Il était mon confident, et bien plus que cela. En peu de temps, il était devenu ce que personne ne serait jamais : mon meilleur ami. Il ne lui avait pas fallu plus de deux mois pour me conquérir totalement. Deux mois pour se faire sa place dans mon coeur. Deux mois pour me faire pleurer de rire au point d'en avoir mal aux côtes. Deux mois pour me connaître entièrement. Deux mois... pour devenir le centre de mon univers.

La cloche avait sonné, annonçant la fin des cours de la journée. Suigetsu était si pressé d'emporter Hinata, qu'il jeta ses affaires dans son sac et tira d'une forte poigne la jeune fille hors de la salle. La brune était étonnée de cette réaction si inattendue, mais elle s'était laissée emportée par le jeune homme. Elle tentait fébrilement de suivre la cadence, mais elle était si peu habituée à courir... Elle s'arrêta tout en exerçant une légère pression sur la main de Suigetsu qui emprisonnait la sienne.

" Tout va bien ?

\- Je... je suis...

\- Ahaha ! Reprends toi, on va marcher. Comprit-il tout en souriant. "

Gardant sa main dans la sienne, Suigetsu guidait Hinata tout en parlant. La jeune fille le suivait docilement tout en l'écoutant attentivement. Il semblait aimer parler puisqu'il ne s'arrêta pas un seul instant. Pourtant, elle avait un sourire collé aux lèvres et elle ne se lassait pas du flot incessants de mots qui sortaient de la bouche du garçon. Il était d'une compagnie agréable et il aimait tout particulièrement l'attention que lui apportait la jeune fille.

" Nous y voilà ! s'extasia-t-il.

\- C'est la piscine municipale. Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Tout à fait. Tu sais nager, Hinata ? demanda-t-il tout en approchant suspicieusement son visage du sien.

\- N... Non ! réussit-elle à dire tout en reculant de deux pas.

\- Va falloir que je t'apprenne, dans deux mois, on part en vacances à la mer ! annonça-t-il de but en blanc.

\- ... Quoi ? lâcha-t-elle sous la surprise.

\- Nous sommes amis maintenant, et je veux passer mes vacances avec toi. Expliqua-t-il. Booooon, il est quelle heure ?

\- Euh... il doit être dix-sept heures passées mais... S-Suigetsu ! Je ne peux pas... Je... Enfin...

\- Oui vas y... dis le, tu vas y arriver. Pouffa-t-il avant d'éclater de rire et de reprendre son chemin. "

Elle lui courut après et reprit sa main pour l'arrêter, mais au lieu de se stopper, il avait serré sa main tout en la traînant. Gardant à son tour le silence pour écouter Hinata lui démontrer par x et y qu'elle ne pouvait pas partir en vacances avec lui, il laissa un petit sourire se dessiner sur son visage avant d'émettre un léger ricanement. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui demander ce qui le faisait rire comme ça, il se tourna soudainement vers elle et l'attrapa sous les fesses pour la porter comme un sac à patates.

Surprenant. Suigetsu était surprenant. Il ne réfléchissait pas quand il faisait quelque chose. A quoi cela servait-il ? C'était ce qu'il me demandait à chaque fois, et en guise de réponse, je regardais les autres. Il prenait à chaque fois mon visage en coupe pour me forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Je pouvais les fermer pour éviter son regard, mais ses yeux étaient si beaux, il était si beau... Il avait ce charisme et cette confiance en lui qui me dissuadait de fermer les paupières. Après être certain d'avoir toute mon attention, il disait toujours ces quatre mots : "Ils ne comptent pas."

" Faisons une sortie ! Mais pas un ciné ou un resto... c'est trop... Brrrh ! fit-il en mimant le frisson désagréable.

\- D'accord... que... que proposes-tu dans ce cas ?

\- Mhh... que dirais-tu d'aller au zoo ? "

Hinata avait ouvert la bouche avant de la refermer. Et après tout, pourquoi pas ? Un sourire, et ils étaient dans le bus qui les mènerait au zoo. Suigetsu était tout excité. Il ne cessait de gigoter dans tous les sens sur son siège tout en imitant certains animaux pour faire rire son amie, ce qui ne manquait jamais. Le rire cristallin de la jeune fille se répandait dans le cœur du jeune homme comme une douce et agréable mélodie. La voir heureuse et souriante, le rendait heureux à son tour. Le trajet était assez long, et ayant épuisé toute son énergie, le garçon décréta que c'était l'heure de la sieste, et sans demander la permission, il installa confortablement sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Attendrie et n'osant bouger, Hinata le regarda s'endormir et s'installa à son tour dans une position adéquate pour dessiner un peu.

Deux heures plus tard, le bus se gara sur un parking bondé de voitures et de familles qui se précipitaient vers l'entrée du zoo. Émergeant, Suigetsu s'étira et posa ses yeux sur les mains noircies de son amie. Jaugeant celles-ci et son dessin tour à tour, il finit par la regarder bizarrement.

" Pourquoi t'as dessiné avec du charbon ?

\- Ce n'est pas du charbon... c'est du fusain... dit-elle piteusement, comme une petite fille en faute.

\- Oh... et tu as dessiné un singe ! Il est bien fait. Tu me le donne ?

\- A une condition. dit-elle doucement.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ? s'indigna-t-il.

Seul un sourire énigmatique lui répondit.

" Bon, quelle condition ? bougonna-t-il.

\- Dis moi quelle sorte de singes est-ce, et je te le donnerais. "

Suigetsu prit tout son temps pour observer les traits dessinés par son amie pour déterminer quel était l'animal représenté. Ses yeux parcouraient les poils, le regard, la posture, les mains du singe.

" Oh j'abandonne, j'en sais rien !

\- Fais un effort. Rit-elle.

\- J'sais pas, un gorille ? Un chimpanzé ? Un orang-outan ?

\- Tu l'as dit. C'est un orang-outan. Félicitations ! "

Elle approcha son visage et baisa la joue du jeune homme, avant de lui remettre précautionneusement le dessin entre les mains. Le regard bleuté de Suigetsu était pétillant, brillant de malice et de joie. Il remercia la brune en la prenant dans ses bras et, de son tact naturel, il attrapa sa main et la traîna à son tour à l'entrée du zoo. La queue pour atteindre les guichets était interminable, pourtant, pas un seul instant l'ennui ne se glissa entre les deux jeunes. Discutant avec animation et avec une joie non dissimulée, ils rigolaient et s'extasiaient d'avance sur les animaux qu'ils allaient voir. Hinata découvrit que Suigetsu avait une réelle passion pour l'eau et les animaux marins. Il ne cessait de parler des multitudes de poissons qui existaient et défendait que leur beauté ne faisait pas tout.

" Pourquoi avoir dessiné un orang-outan ?

\- Je trouve qu'ils ont un comportement assez proche du comportement humain.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ils se battent pour gagner des terres, ils utilisent parfois la violence pour avoir ce qu'ils veulent, ils sont très intelligents aussi...

\- ... Tu te poses trop de questions. Lâcha-t-il d'un ton sec, avant de la tirer par la main. "

Ça avait été la première fois que Suigetsu s'était montré si froid. Je n'avais pourtant rien dit de spécial, mais le fait est que j'avais forcément lancé un débat dans lequel il n'était clairement pas à l'aise. Au fil du temps, j'avais compris qu'il cherchait tout simplement à me protéger. Cette première fois m'avait gêné et m'avait blessé. J'avais peur de le perdre, et j'avais compris que je tenais déjà énormément à lui.

Toutefois, cette sortie au zoo avait été magique. Tous les animaux étaient magnifiques et chacun apportait son lot de surprises et de beauté. Ils étaient incroyables, fabuleux. Je n'arrêtais pas de m'extasier devant eux, et Suigetsu en profitait pour me prendre en photo, chose que je détestais. Je finissais toujours par lui courir après en riant, et nous avions terminés cette journée en nous installant sur un coin d'herbe pour pique-niquer.

Ce matin là, Suigetsu entra dans la salle, le visage marqué par une certaine inquiétude. La cloche avait sonné, tout le monde était dans la salle, et le professeur commençait son cours. Mais Hinata n'était pas là, et elle ne l'avait pas prévenu qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Appuyant sa tête contre sa main, il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les dires de l'enseignant, tout en regardant l'heure tourner sur sa montre.

Il soupirait, s'impatientait, ne cessait de fixer la porte et de regarder à travers la fenêtre, tout en rouspétant discrètement. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas là ? Pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas à ses sms ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait ? Au moment où il allait se lever pour aller la chercher, de gré ou de force, on toqua à la porte. Toute l'attention de la classe se porta sur le ou la nouvelle venue, tandis que le professeur autorisait l'entrée. Hinata s'avança timidement, le visage bas et plus pâle que jamais. Ses vêtements tombaient en lambeaux, pourtant, elle faisait son possible pour cacher son haut déchiré de son gilet. Ses cheveux qu'elle avait attaché en queue de cheval s'éparpillaient autour de son visage sur lequel naissait un bleue.

" Excusez-moi pour mon retard... dit-elle sur un ton à peine audible.

\- Ce... Ce n'est pas grave voyons. Voulez-vous aller à l'infirmerie ?

\- Je...-

\- Bien sûr qu'elle veut y aller ! Coupa Suigetsu. Je l'accompagne. "

Sans attendre la réponse du professeur, il se leva de sa place, indigné d'un tel comportement et doublement inquiet pour son amie. La prenant par la main par habitude, il la tira hors de la salle de classe, les traits déformés par la colère, tout en portant le sac de la jeune fille à sa place. Elle l'appelait, mais il ne répondait pas. Il fallut qu'elle s'arrête brusquement pour le forcer à faire de même.

" Qu'es-ce que tu fais ? La disputa-t-il férocement.

\- Je... Ce n'est pas grave... Ca arrive souvent... Dit-elle tandis que ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes.

\- Pas grave ? Souvent ? Et tu les laisse faire ?! T'es conne ou quoi ? Hurla-t-il. "

Il la tira de nouveau pour l'emporter, mais elle s'y opposa et pour la première fois, elle répliqua.

" Non. Non je ne suis pas conne ! Non je ne le veux pas, je ne cautionne pas ce comportement ! Mais que veux-tu que je fasse quand ils sont plus de trois contre moi ?! On vit dans un monde où tu te fais bouffer par les autres, ou c'est les autres qui te bouffent. Et moi je me fais bouffer ! Si ça te plais pas, dis toi que ça ne me plait pas non plus, mais que... Bordel, j'y peux rien ! Cria-t-elle avant de se retirer de sa prise et de courir dans le sens inverse.

\- Hinata ! l'appela-t-il. "

Cette dispute avait marquée profondément notre amitié. Je n'avais jamais voulu attiser cette haine chez les autres, mais le fait était qu'ils ne m'aimaient pas, et ils me le faisaient savoir. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire, à part subir et me relever ? Je ne voyais pas de solutions, je me disais que le lycée passerait et que je ne reverrais jamais ces gens. Suigetsu m"avait vu pleuré pour la première fois après notre altercation. Il m'avait rejoint sous l'un des préaux de la cour, et il avait longuement hésité avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Il ne cessait de répéter comme une douce litanie qu'il était profondément désolé de me faire pleurer. La pluie se mêla à son tour à nos larmes, et dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il embrassa ma joue avec une infinie tendresse. Mon coeur avait raté un battement, et j'avais d'instinct fermé les yeux pour profiter du bien que me proférait ses lèvres, ainsi que de la chaleur qu'elles me procuraient.

" Bonjour, je... je m'appelle Hinata Hyûga. Je... je suis une amie de Suigetsu. Dit-elle, les joues empourprées.

\- Oh, tu as l'air aussi adorable que le prétends Suigi ! répondit Madame Hôzuki.

\- Maman ! M'appelles pas comme ça ! C'est la honte ! S'alarma Suigetsu en faisant la moue.

\- Oups, est-ce que j'ai manqué de tact ? Se reprit-elle en s'offusquant légèrement.

\- N... Non, absolument pas Madame. La rassura gentiment la brune.

\- Bon sang, tu es vraiment trop mignonne ! Fit la maman en la prenant soudainement dans ses bras.

\- Maman, lâches là ! "

C'était ma première rencontre avec la maman de Suigetsu. Deux mois étaient passés depuis sa rentrée, et nous étions enfin en vacances. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps dans la chambre de mon ami, à rire et à travailler, à sourire et à m'amuser, à vivre à en pleurer. Sa mère était fantastique, et elle m'adorait. Le père de Suigetsu était tout aussi bout en train que son fils, et je savais dès à présent que mon ami tenait son tact légendaire de sa maman. C'était une famille soudée et très joyeuse. Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu une seule fois la tristesse se peindre sur leurs visages. Je me sentais comme chez moi, ce qui relevait du miracle pour une fille comme moi, mal à l'aise en toutes circonstances.

Bien entendu, Suigetsu avait à son tour rencontré ma famille. Mon père se méfiait grandement de lui, simplement parce qu'il voulait que je me concentre sur mes études au lieu de passer mon temps avec un "gringalet". Ma petite soeur, en revanche, l'adorait, et devenait particulièrement blessante avec moi quand il était dans les parages. Du haut de ses quatorze ans, elle avait dû élire Suigetsu, prince de son coeur.

La seconde semaine de vacances fut la meilleure. Avec la famille Hôzuki, je suis bel et bien partie à la mer, comme Suigetsu me l'avait dit quand nous étions allé à la piscine municipale. J'ai passé la semaine la plus belle de ma vie. Je me souviens avoir aidé le père de Suigetsu, Tomoko, à faire un barbecue sur la plage. J'avais découvert la pêche grâce à lui, et je me souviens encore de la tête indignée qu'avait fait Suigetsu en me voyant attraper une pétoncle. J'étais à ce moment là tellement persuadée d'avoir attrapé une coquille saint Jacques, ça l'avait mit hors de lui et il s'était mit à gigoter dans tous les sens tout en me hurlant une explication que je ne compris qu'à moitié tant je riais, accompagnée de Tomoko. Quant à Arietty, la maman de Suigetsu, je l'aidais tous les soirs à faire à manger et dans les tâches ménagères. Bien évidemment, la plupart de mon temps libre était consacrée à Suigetsu, avec qui j'apprenais docilement à nager. Nous avions participé à un concours de châteaux de sables que nous avions, d'ailleurs, lamentablement perdus, au grand damne de mon ami qui avait un très grand esprit de compétition. Je l'entends encore crier que les autres avaient triché et que les votes avaient été truqués. Mauvaise foi. Comme on aurait pu attendre d'un enfant. Suigetsu avait les mêmes réactions qu'un enfant, s'en était attendrissant, bien que parfois agaçant, surtout quand il se montrait capricieux. Mais... je l'aimais comme il était, à un point inimaginable. Il était comme mon frère.

Les cours avaient repris assez rapidement, les vacances passaient toujours à une vitesse affolante. Du moins, c'était le point de vue de tout étudiant qui se respecte. Avec Suigetsu, nous étions inséparables. Inséparables au point que mes tortionnaires ne venaient plus m'insulter ou me taper dessus. J'étais entrée dans une période de plénitude, et je la devais totalement à mon seul et unique ami. Suigetsu avait beau avoir le même âge que moi, c'est-à-dire dix-huit ans, c'était un vrai gamin. Malgré tout, il était toujours là pour me soutenir et me protéger. Je ne comptais plus toutes les fois où il m'avait retenu quand je manquais de m'étaler par terre, combien de fois il m'avait aidé à travailler bien qu'il n'aimait pas ça, toutes ces journées où il me remontait le moral comme si c'était une mission...Suigetsu était une tête, il était d'une telle intelligence... il m'étonnait à chaque instants. Pourtant, si Suigetsu détestait une chose, c'était bien les cours et ce qu'ils impliquaient : les devoirs, les ordres, le travail perpétuel. Il répétait sans cesse qu'il me protégerai toujours, qu'il serait toujours à mes côtés. Il disait être mon super-héros et mon protecteur. Il n'avait peur de rien, je l'enviais parfois pour cela, moi qui était terrifiée par les autres et surtout par ce qu'ils étaient capable de faire...

" Hinata ! On va chez moi aujourd'hui ? Demanda un garçon en allant vers une jeune fille brune.

\- Oui, si ça ne dérange pas. Répondit la demoiselle en refermant son casier.

\- Tu sais bien que mes parents t'adorent. Allez, on y va ! Fit-il en attrapant sa main et en la menant vers la sortie du lycée. "

Hinata se laissa mener par son meilleur ami, le sourire aux lèvres. Il venait chaque soirs la retrouver aux casiers pour savoir s'ils pouvaient encore passer du temps ensemble, ça lui faisait un bien fou. Elle dormait parfois avec lui, quand elle passait la nuit chez ses parents. Leur première fois à dormir ensemble avait été désastreuse, entre Suigetsu qui bougeait dans tous les sens et la jeune fille qui manquait d'hurler à chaque fois qu'il la frôlait. Ils avaient convenus de dormir l'un à l'opposé de l'autre. Hinata avait la tête posé sur un oreiller en haut du lit, et Suigetsu dormait sur un polochon au bas du lit. La brune avait pour habitude de dormir ainsi avec ses cousins, lorsqu'ils faisaient une sieste en sachant que le soir, ils allaient fêter noël. Les parents les faisaient ainsi dormir pour terminer les préparatifs.

" C'était trop marrant Hinata, je te jure ! T'aurais dû voir la tête de la prof ! En plus, elle est vachement dégueu c'te bonne femme, elle arrêtait pas de transpirer comme un boeuf et ses joues étaient d'un rouge... Je te jure c'était violent ! "

Hinata ria de bon coeur, Suigetsu racontait toujours sa journée puisqu'ils n'avaient pas tous les cours ensemble, et elle ne s'en lassait jamais. C'était un bon orateur. Un vrai petit leader, bien qu'il ne s'en rendait absolument pas compte.

" Au fait, tu pourras juste m'aider avec le devoir de français ? J'calle à mort dessus. Se lamenta-t-il.

\- Pourtant, c'est pas toi la tête de notre duo ? Le taquina-t-elle.

\- Pfff. Fais pas genre, t'es aussi intelligente que moi. Minauda-t-il en lui faisant les yeux doux.

\- Ahaha, fais pas cette tête ! Fit-elle en rigolant. Et non, tu es clairement le plus doué de nous deux !

\- Je ne pense pas, non.

\- Si !

\- Non.

\- Si, fais pas ta tête de mule.

\- Je fais pas ma tête de mule ! Se défendit-il. "

Face à la soudaine bouderie de son ami, Hinata ria de nouveau tout en serrant sa main dans la sienne. Sa relation avec son meilleur ami était la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivée dans toute sa vie. Elle ne remercierait jamais assez le ciel pour le lui avoir envoyé.

" Tiens tiens tiens... n'est-ce pas cette chère Hinata ? Intervint une personne."

Instantanément, mon sang s'était glacé quand j'avais reconnu la voix de cette personne. Il s'agissait du leader du groupe qui s'amusait à me taper dessus. Je ne les avais pas revu depuis que je traînais avec Suigetsu. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. J'étais certaine que Suigetsu ferait tout pour me défendre, quitte à se prendre des coups, et c'est bien ça qui m'inquiétait. Je sentais que quelque chose allait se passer. La peur s'était emparée de tous mes membres et mon coeur s'était trouvé emprisonné dans un étau foudroyant qui me paralysais.

La vérité sur ce qui s'est passé ce soir où nous avions voulu rentrer ensemble m'avait marqué à jamais. Je n'avais jamais connu une telle douleur, une telle peine, une telle détresse. Si j'avais pu retourner en arrière, je l'aurais sans aucun doute fait.

Ce soir-là fut le dernier que nous passâmes, Suigetsu et moi, à rire et à sourire. A vivre de rires. Ils étaient exactement sept contre nous. Ils étaient sept garçons à nous frapper à l'aide de battes de base-ball. Suigetsu s'était mit devant moi pour encaisser le plus de coups possible, et je n'avais su que pleurer face à la vision de mon ami qui s'écroulait au fur et à mesure que les attaques pleuvaient sur son corps meurtris. Il saignait énormément, et laissait des gémissements sortir de ses lèvres qui hantent aujourd'hui mes nuits. J'avais aussi pris mon lot de coups, et nous nous étions retrouvés à l'hôpital par je ne savais quel miracle. Passage à tabac. Nous avions vécu l'une des pires tortures que l'être humain pouvait infliger. J'avais un bras cassé, la lèvre fendue, une côte fêlée et l'arcade sourcilière ouverte. Quant à Suigetsu... Il avait la rotule retournée, le bras droit cassé, quatre côtes endommagées, le visage déformé avec un nez cassé, une pommette ouverte et deux coquards. Mais... le plus inquiétant était le coup brutal et bestial qu'il avait reçu à l'arrière de la tête.

En y pensant à cet instant, je pleure. Je pleure pour les cheveux et la peau que les médecins ont dû couper et arracher pour pouvoir lui recoudre le crâne. Je pleure pour toutes les larmes que j'ai vu couler silencieusement sur les joues cadavériques de mon meilleur ami. Je pleure pour mon frère qui s'est endormi et qui ne s'est jamais réveillé. Je pleure en tenant silencieusement sa main sans vie, et en ne pouvant couver ce regard bleuté qui avait toujours su me rassurer.

" Hinata...

\- Arietty ?

\- Avec Tomoko, nous avons décidé de débrancher Suigetsu. "

Je pleure, pour le "sad ending", de notre histoire. Je pleure, pour cette femme et pour cet homme, qui ont perdu leur unique enfant.

 **" Tous les jours vont à la mort, le dernier y arrive. "**

 **Montaigne, Les Essais**


End file.
